YouTube
YouTube is an online video-sharing website that allows users 13 and up worldwide to create content varying from viral videos to reviews to web series as well as comment and discuss on others' content. November 1, 2011 Rhett and Link are frequent users of the site and have three channels where they release content that garners them numerous views and subscribers. YouTube hosts all 3 of their channels their channels and occasionally has Rhett and Link star in their videos. Channels Rhett and Link own two channels on YouTube, RhettandLink and rhettandlink2. Their first channel, established June 5, 2006, features a variety of individual songs and sketches, along with the occasional short series (i.e., Superhero & Sidekick). As of May 2013, the channel bears over one million subscribers and nearly two hundred million channel views. Their second channel was created on September 17, 2008 in response to the popularity of vlogs, video blogs. The channel served its intended purpose, hosting a variety of miscellaneous second-person video records, podcasts, and fan mail presentations. The channel eventually morphed into the hub for the vlog-like shows, Good Mythical Morning, and the currently-running weekly variety show, The Mythical Show. Collaboration The YouTube Collection In addition to hosting their channel, the site also has established a channel of its own in which they create many different videos. One annual type of video they create are April Fools videos. Rhett and Link wrote, directed, and starred (they can be seen at 1:06) in a fake advertisement for their 2012 April Fools video, it was a product called The YouTube Collection. The basic point of the product is to give users the ability buy every single YouTube video on DVDs, where they would be classified by topic and could allow users to still comment and like by mail. The fake commercial is written to show the inauthenticity of the product. Rewind YouTube Style 2012 Rhett and Link collaborated again with their host site for a New Year's video that brought the most popular YouTubers together for a video saluting the year's biggest trend. The duo appeared alongside their popular Dope Zebra, from the video of the same name, where they danced to a remix of Psy's Gangnam Style. They can be seen a few times in the video, the easiest being at 1:45. What Does the 2013 Say? The following year, Rhett and Link collaborated again with their host site for another New Year's video, once again bringing the most popular YouTubers together for a video saluting the year's biggest trend. Rhett and Link appeared with their YouTuber friend, Hannah Hart, where they in huge teddy bear costumes. This scene can be located at 1:23. They can also be seen in a few other locations in the video. The Big Live Comedy Show The two channels teamed up for The Big Live Comedy Show where Rhett and Link performed a live skit advertising a new Spit Take challenge trend YouTube is attempting to ignite alongside other YouTubers and some of Hollywood's biggest comedians for YouTube's Comedy Week. They also premiered their video, The YouTube Challenge Challenge, before the skit. Following the skit they introduced the next guest, Hannibal Buress. Rhett and Link's portion of the video can be found starting at 1:45:47. See Also *http://www.youtube.com/ Category:Websites